


The Child of Order

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Drama & Romance, Ex-Mercenary Iwaizumi Hajime, Friendship/Love, Mercenaries, Multi, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Priestesses, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Royal Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: If you were born with the power to change the future, would you wish to keep it?For Oikawa, it was nothing more than a burden. Everyone feared him. His mother locked him away. He was sealed to the castle itself. His life was not his own the moment he'd been born. He wanted nothing more than to cast it away. Even so, fate had a different plan. Oikawa never knew his frozen heart could feel love until he met his destined pair, Iwaizumi Hajime.(This is a fantasy genre story I've been thinking up for almost three months. I have the story in detail and am excited to share this wonderful adventure with you all. It will hold adventure, heart wrenching moments, and of course delightful scenes between my two love birds! Hope you all enjoy and leave me your thoughts!!)#Iwaoi-4-Ever
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Bound by Fate

The heavy wood doors closed behind Oikawa's guest. Long brown hair trailed to the floor as narrowed, cold, crystal colored eyes peered into the mirror. They met Oikawa's gaze briefly before he dropped his eyes to the floor. The woman's heels clicked off the marble as she approached. Her fingers played with Oikawa's growing hair. Her eyes glimmered with hate, yet her hands were gentle on his head.

"How is my child this morning? It is rather dark in this room, is it not?" Her voice fell on deaf ears. She scowled before her hands pulled at the hair. Oikawa choked back a groan, tears threatening to leave his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat he controlled his breathing. "When I talk to you, answer! Such disrespect to the one who raised you."

"You did not raise me. You locked me away because you feared me." His words left him without warning. He felt his blood run cold, fingers trailing his neck. The grip increased as lips touched his ear slightly. Malice soaked the words the woman spoke. 

"Careful heathen. Make a bad choice on words and I'll put you through a world of pain. You can do nothing to me while bound. We are linked until death my beloved child." Oikawa's eyes fell closed as the woman stepped away, her laughter echoing off the walls. His room lacked everything beside a bed, leaving voices to remain longer. Her words threaded into his mind as tears broke free from his shut eyes. The water trailed his pale skin, slipping into the cracks of his mouth.

~ Two Hours Later ~

Oikawa sat in front of the mirror, head pressed to the table. His fingers drew circles on the spotless wooden structure. He had been listening to the voices beyond the door, his heart sinking at knowing the guests fate. His mother was a cruel ruler. She hired a new maid daily. Anyone who stepped into Oikawa's room was executed after leaving his chambers. His very existence was a secret to all. The only fact people had was a myth, a story made up by the queen herself. She forced a false story of a legendary creature with unlimited power. To all in the kingdom and spanning out, no one knew of the child of Queen Floren. He was nothing to anyone.

The sound of the door opening drew his gaze. His head lifted from the table to turn to a smaller girl. She wore an innocent smile as she approached. Her eyes glimmered as she gazed to Oikawa. Her words were sincere, Oikawa feeling himself tense.

"So pretty!" Turning away, he watched her in the mirror. Her expression had fallen into sorrow at his reaction. Pain ached his heart as he spoke low.

"Careful what you say. May I ask a question?" The girl nodded slowly as Oikawa rose from the chair. He approached slowly, pale hands reaching out to the child. She jumped slightly before regaining her composure. Her gaze met his. She held it without hesitation or fear. "Do you know why my mother hires new maids?" 

"Not entirely. She said that they betrayed her trust and she was searching for someone better. More trustworthy." Her words drew a pitiful look from Oikawa as he gently grabbed a piece of her medium length hair. It shimmered a brilliant gold. He moved closer, mouth inches from her ear.

"She's lying to you. The moment you leave this room will be your end. The other's did not betray her!" 

"What do you mean?" Sweat trailed her face as her caramel eyes narrowed. A smirk pressed to Oikawa's face as he felt hope swirl in him.

"She killed them. You ever heard of the legends she spreads about me? Any who come into contact with me will be slaughtered for finding the truth. What is your name, so I may remember you after your death." She swallowed before lowering her head.

"Yachi. Is there anyway to avoid the punishment?" Oikawa shrugged before moving away. He took his seat once more before holding out his hand to her. She gave a questioning look before reaching out. Gently he pulled her close, allowing her to sit beside him on the large chair. He spoke low, sure to avoid prying ears from the halls.

"I can offer you an escape, but you must help me. I want out of this castle. I will get you into my mother's chambers so you may grab something for me." Yachi raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"What am I searching for?" Oikawa wore a saddened look as he formed the words. 

"My heart!" 

Yachi had listened to Oikawa explain his plan before the loud knocking filled the room. He swore under his breath before leaning close to her. His lips pressed lightly to her forehead, red enveloping her features. She wanted to swing at him, but something told her that his action was important. Standing from the chair, she moved toward the door, glancing back momentarily to see Oikawa had returned to his original position. He looked so alone. Lost. Her hand grasped where her heart was, a smile crossing her features. She felt determined to help the prince. Opening the door, she exited quietly. Her gaze met the Queen for only a moment before she felt herself wear a smile. The Queen scowled as she turned to the guards. 

"Arrest the girl. She is to be locked up and executed come sunrise." The guards said nothing, hands reaching toward Yachi. She felt herself tense slightly before a familiar voice appeared in her head. 

"Run. I'll stall them, so run!" Without hesitation she ran, ducking the hands trying to stop her. Slipping from the hall, the queen's anger raged. Her yelling echoed into the distance, Oikawa smiling from within his room. His smile faltered momentarily once his door was forced open. HE watched through the mirror as his mother glared to him, approaching fast. Her hand grasped his hair, pulling him from his chair. Holding back his cries, he forced a smile on his face. Her expression deepened as rage overwhelmed her.

"What have you done? Made a deal? You think that peasant will save you?" Oikawa scoffed before his hand swatted his mother's. She stepped back slightly. "You dare hit your mother? Why you insulant..." 

"You're far from my mother. You can not contain me forever." She exhaled before a grin kissed her face.

"That is true. I actually have news for you. You're being married off for this kingdom to prosper." Oikawa froze as she laughed loudly, a crazed look crossing her expression. He fell onto the chair as she moved closer, fingers grasping his chin. "Now tell mother where you've sent the girl." 

"I... She went to retrieve my..." His mother scoffed before her fingers snapped, a box appearing in her hand. She leaned close, whispering into Oikawa's ear.

"You fool. You've led her to death sooner than I had intended. The moment she enters the chamber she'll burn alive. You're so cruel Oikawa, especially to an innocent child. Monster!" Tears fell from his eyes as he felt his body tremble. The Queen continued to laugh as she left, box in hand. He tried to reach out, but his legs refused to allow him to stand. The sound of the door locking sealed his fate once more. He sat in the corner, knees pressed to his chest as screams filled his head. He'd linked them, allowing him to feel her pain. It was excruciating. The feeling of burning alive. He'd led her to her demise faster than his mother. She would have made it quick, yet he sent her into a cruel death. Maybe his mother had been right about him. Everyday he felt less human. Oikawa wasn't anybody, only a tool for kingdom's to use. He was a tool of destruction. He was a monster.

~ Two Weeks Later ~

The sound of numerous footsteps drew Oikawa from his slumber. He watched as the sound halted beyond his door. Without warning the doors opened. The smell of blood and malice coated the air, screaming echoing through the castle. The men before him stood on guard as a tall figure entered. A sword rested at the man's side, brown eyes narrowed. There was an unbearable silence as the man approached, hands grasping Oikawa roughly. He was hoisted from the bed before slung over the man's shoulder. Oikawa struggled to no avail, the man tightening his grip around Oikawa. He spoke low, his voice threatening.

"Struggle and I'll cut your limbs off. Believe me or not, I will not hesitate to injure you if you cause me trouble." Oikawa stilled as they left the room, his eyes peering to the room he'd grown up in. It was his home and leaving left a hole in his heart. He was attached to the place, even if he wanted to deny it.

"Where am I going and who are you?" The man remained silent as they carried on. Oikawa watched endless bodies line the hall, the man's guards slaughtering anyone alive from Oikawa's kingdom. He felt sick watching the murder. Tucking his head against the man's back he felt himself being moved. Startled, his found himself placed on his own feet. As he looked around he found himself before a large door. The man pushed it open before entering, Oikawa meeting the gaze of the woman on the thrown. She scowled toward her uninvited guest.

"How rude. You barge into my home and slaughter my people all for that thing?" The man bowed slightly before he pulled Oikawa closer to him.

"I've simply come for my gift, remember? Your men were truly rude, so I taught them manners." She raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Oh please. If you're worried about someone being rude, than your 'gift' will truly be troublesome." A heavy sigh fell over the silence as the man grasped Oikawa's face. He pulled his head to allow their gazes to meet. He spoke with complete confidence, leaving Oikawa to sink slightly.

"Worry not about my affairs. I will teach him to obey me in numerous ways. No matter the method, I'll get it through his head. I will slaughter no more if you allow me to leave without trouble." The Queen sighed before nodding. 

"Do as you wish, though you would have anyway. You may have him now, but I will someday take back what is mine Prince Ushijima." The man narrowed his eyes before grinning.

"Is that a threat?" Queen Floren raised her hands defensively.

"It is a warning for the future Your Highness, not a threat at this moment." Ushijima scoffed before turning, his arms pulling Oikawa along. He glanced toward his mother, her grin wider than before. She mouth words to Oikawa, his eyes widening as he vanished from the throne room.


	2. Overboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on the chapter. Work got me stressed honestly (Cause working at a McDonald's does that). Nonetheless, here's the next chapter and I hope to keep these being posted every other day!

It had been almost an hour since they had left shore. Oikawa stood on the deck of the ship, eyes watching the countless men on board. They laughed and wrestled, occasionally coming too close to Oikawa. In those moments he had been thrilled to have Ushijima beside him. The strength the Prince held was terrifying, but also allowed a sense of security. The knights cared for each other as well as their Prince.

"You don't have to cower in a corner." Ushijima's voice drew Oikawa's gaze, a soft smile flickering over his delicate features.

"I do not cower. It is simply uncomfortable to be around so many people. Being locked away my entire life left me with a broken view of the world." There was silence before Ushijima spoke low.

"The Queen is a fool. She locked you away in hope to force you to obey her, but those actions will bring hatred. I do not seek hatred, but love. It was time I married and you seemed perfect. A mystery. A new tale to read." Oikawa sighed before leaning against the rail of the ship.

"I'm no tale, only a note. Once you read it, you'll grow tired of it." A firm hand trailed Oikawa's arm. Strong brown eyes watched him before footsteps interrupted. Ushijima's hand fell to his side as he turned to one of his men. They glanced to Oikawa, slight malice dripping from them. The Prince noticed before standing, the knight following behind him. Oikawa was left alone in his own area, body turning to face the sea. The sea was crystal blue, glimmering from the sun resting overhead. This trip was his first time seeing the open ocean. The maids would tell him stories and describe it, but nothing compared to it in person. He watched as the boat sunk lower before rising once more, the waves splashing the sides and mist rising into the air. A cold wind crept over the ship from the south, Oikawa folding his arms over his chest. He wished to touch the surface of the liquid they rode on. 

"You a fan of the sea?" Silence followed as Oikawa turned on his heels. He faced a thin man, red hair spiked above his head. Narrowed eyes met Oikawa's gaze, a chill resonating throughout his body. The knight before him brought a bout of fear coursing through his entire being. A part of Oikawa felt in danger, but he choked back the feeling before forcing a soft smile.

"This is my first time seeing it. May I know you're name?" The red haired male grinned before resting beside Oikawa. He was inches away, Oikawa growing more cautious.

"It is beautiful. Did you know the sea has no bottom? It's said once you enter the deep end, the sea swallows you. Many have fallen in, only to never resurface." Fingers moved slowly over Oikawa's shoulder. He tried to step away, but a firm hand grabbed him. A solid form blocked his mouth as Oikawa was pressed to the edge of the ship. The strangers words were cold, chilling him to the bone. "How about we find out, huh?"

There had been no preparing for the following events. Oikawa felt himself get shoved over, voices breaking out on the deck as footsteps raced to the edge. His caramel eyes glanced up for a moment to meet a horrifying grin on his attackers face. There was no remorse in their expression. As he hit the sea waters, he felt the liquid swirl around him, pulling him in. He struggled to claw for the surface only to sink farther. The sun had seemed so bright on deck, yet beneath the sea, everything was dim. Oikawa opened his mouth only to clench up in pain as water filled his lungs. He knew he was crying, but it wasn't distinguishable. Burning erupted in his eyes as he stared up, the surface growing further away. His body felt light. He wanted to move but found no strength. Slowly he fell into the seas embrace. It wasn't long until he was enveloped by darkness, his consciousness fading.

An overwhelming warmth surrounded Oikawa as he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes burned from the sudden sunlight. Inhaling a sharp breath, he could hear the sound of footsteps. Rubbing his eyes slowly, he climbed from the bed. The building was comforting, yet unknown. Cautiously leaving room he found himself in a long hallway. Few people traveled the area. Those that left other rooms payed him no mind. 

"Excuse me?" Oikawa tried to speak to a passerby, their eyes glancing before they carried on their path. He frowned slightly before following to the stairs. Slowly he crept down them, eyes falling onto a massive area. Tables were spread out, multiple bodies seated at different tables. Noticing the front door he tried to reach it. It had been feet away when someone stopped him. The strangers voice was deep as they closed the distance between Oikawa and themselves. Fear coursed through him as large hands pressed to Oikawa's thin shoulders.

"Who might you be pretty thing? Wanna keep me company?" Oikawa felt himself cringe at the strangers words. He may have been locked away, but even he knew when he was hit on. He wasn't a whore you could hire for entertainment. Scowling he turned away, his hands swatting the larger guy away.

"Please don't bother me with such nasty ideas. I've no interest in a swine who cares little of appearance and value. Do I look like someone as low as yourself? Consider yourself lucky I don't ruin the little attractiveness in your face." The man raised an eyebrow before laughter escaped him. Oikawa stared wide eyed. He had been expecting a hand to meet his face, not the stranger to laugh. 

"You've got a pair on ya, huh? Look here kid, I was joking around. I don't go for guy anyway, even if they look female!" A frown tugged on Oikawa's expression as he sighed. Turning completely he trailed to the stairs before heading back up. He felt safer in the room honestly.

Shortly after he had returned to the room, he found himself in a weird predicament. Sitting in the room were three guys, all more built than Oikawa. One of them stood out more, their expression serious and air rather dangerous. He wanted to leave the room, but something told him he wouldn't get the chance. Exhaling quietly, he stared at the stranger on the bed. His eyes passed over the sword and gun. 

"So, who might you three be?" The silence had felt unbearable for Oikawa. He hadn't been expecting an answer, so when one was supplied, he couldn't help but be surprised.

"Some call us dreadful things, but you can see us as your rescuers." The man's words drew a questioning gaze. "We found you on the beach a mile out, unconscious and damn near dead. Luckily we found you when we did." 

"So you saved me! So what?" Oikawa watched the man's serious nature crumble, shock apparent on his face.

"What do you mean? If I didn't know better, I'd think you have no value for your own life." 

"It's not my life anyway!" The man sighed before glancing to the shorter of the two following him.

"To carry the conversation on, I am Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Oikawa Tooru." Iwaizumi nodded before pointing to each of the followers.

"Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei. They are my family and friends. I wanted to ask, why were you washed up on shore?" Oikawa trailed through his memories, irritation pressing to his mind.

"Do I have to explain?" Iwaizumi shook his head before leaning against the wall beside the bed.

"You don't have to, but I was curious. Wasn't sure if you were in trouble, so I was checking." Laughter erupted from Oikawa as he narrowed his eyes, Iwaizumi flinching slightly. The two following him grasped their swords before Iwaizumi stilled them. "Who exactly are you?"

"Little 'ol me? Let's say I'm someone who traveled too far from their cage. I appreciate the help, but I would hate to see your family get ripped apart by mine." 

"Why do you fear your family?"

"Cause family isn't a term involved in my relationship. Think of it as I'm a tool and they are the wielder!" Iwaizumi lowered his gaze as he remained quiet. "Look, I really am thankful to be alive, but it is a wasted effort. You simply saved a life that has no value. They don't need me, only the power inside me. I'm nothing more than a doll."

"So you're trapped, a hostage. What if I offered to help set you free?" Iwaizumi's words drew worried expressions from his followers. They tried to fight him on the idea, only to be silenced. "It wouldn't be free of course, but when I am given a job, I'll complete it even if it kills me."

"If you truly do help me, death will be the outcome anyway. You may have seen uncaring eyes, but my mother far worse. Helping me means going against her. Going against a Queen." Oikawa's words had changed the air in the room. Iwaizumi had seemed the least affected by the truth. Issei and Hanamaki looked almost terrified.

"You're the secret child of the Aoba Kingdom. The 'legend' everyone gossips about." Nodding, Oikawa felt a heavy weight on his shoulders vanish. Somewhere in him dreamed for hope at freedom and something told him this could be his chance to reach out and grab it. "If that's true, let me help you. Freedom is something we deserve, not to be locked away like an animal. I should know." 

"You'd help me even knowing it would lead to death? Why?" Iwaizumi smiled slightly before making eye contact. His tone was serious, yet filled with sorrow. His eyes glimmered, telling Oikawa he was recalling the past. 

"Because me and you are the same. We both are caged by this world." Though the depths of those words fell short for Oikawa, he felt they held a higher meaning. Inhaling a large breath, Oikawa closed his eyes. His voice remained firm as he spoke.

"I see. Iwaizumi Hajime, I wish to hire you to help me claim my freedom. The term are simple. Eliminate my mother and keep me safe until I return to my kingdom. Whatever the price is, name it and it will be done. The payment can not be done now, but I will be the payment if I do not hold my end. If I do not pay up, you may take my life. Those terms should be fair, am I right?" Silence hovered in the room before Iwaizumi rose from the bed. He carried himself with confidence toward Oikawa. Raising his hand before him, Oikawa couldn't help but grin. His slim fingers reached out, grasping tightly to Iwaizumi's larger hands.

"Starting today we are your guards until the deal is succeeded. I know not yet what I desire as a price, so I'll answer once you're delivered... Your Highness." The room felt eerie as Oikawa smiled to the man before him. He couldn't help but feel pleased with his luck. No matter the deal he struck, he did not want to return to the cage his mother formed. Even if he had to strike a deal with the devil, he wished to change his fate. Today was a new day. It was the first day he took his first steps on his own toward his ultimate goal.


End file.
